Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-29735840-20190122200542/@comment-24275038-20190129162326
Greenn06 a écrit : "Nulle part c'est marqué que shanks et MIhawk se sont livré une "compétition" (que ce soit sur leurs 2 datas books), je veux bien la phrase et jte le dis tout de suite, j'ai tout les databooks sous les yeux, alors cherche pas a modifier, transformer les phrases, chaque mot a un sens (rappel : attendre c'est pas rechercher)." Je cite : Before ?? - competes ruthlessly with Red Hair. Tu vas continuer à nier encore longtemps ? "Mensonge, je suis allez vérifié, nulle part encore il est écrit que zoro est un maître épéiste. alors je veux bien voir le lien aussi" Va falloir revoir tes sources Green. Zoro est un maître-épéiste en nom et en actualité. Quand je te disais que tu allais te perdre dans ton argumentaire à sur-interpréter à tord et à travers complétement tout et n'importe quoi, le moment est arrivé. Voici le passage exact sur sa carte post-ellipse : "In name and actuality, he has acquired the skill suited for a master swordsman." D'ailleurs dans le même paragraphe on a Hyouzou qui est qualifié de plus puissant épéiste de l'île - que Zoro a battu tellement il est devenu un épéiste d'exception - alors qu'il utilise bien des choses externes à l'épée comme son alcool et son poison. Mais continuez à faire les puristes ici alors que le surnom originel de Mihawk n'a rien à voir avec l'escrime et semble avoir un rapport avec un potentiel HDO complètement cheaté. Bref, assumes maintenant et viens donc me dire que Zoro est un bien meilleur escrimeur que Shanks étant donné que maître-épéiste > épéiste d'élite qu'on rigole un peu. "Tu prends pas en compte les réponses qu'on te donne ? j'ai déjà répondu mais si t'y tiens je le refais : parce que shanks est épéiste d'élite et complète son style par autre chose (hdr ou autres) sans parler de ses forces propres (vitesse, hda, hdo, résistance). Autrement dit, shanks vaut un maître épéiste en complétant son style d'épéiste seulement d'élite." TOUT le monde complète sa technique d'escrime par des capacités et des pouvoirs annexes et le Shanks avec ses hakis et ses capacités physiques ne fais pas exception donc STOP au bout d'un moment. "Alors maintenant justement reparlons en de ce fameux titre. Faut arrêter de transformer les mots, le plus puissant en anglais c'est "the most of powerful", chose qui n'est absolument pas écrite dans l'encadré de Mihawk qui est plutôt "the strongest". Pourtant ce mot "puissant/powerful" est très bien utilisé dans son databook pour dire qu'il a combattu des ennemis de plus en plus puissant." The strongest = le plus puissant. Et c'est pareil pour Kaido et Barbe Blanche. Viens pas jouer sur les mots ici. "le seul fait que vous avez rabâcher jusqu'à maintenant c'est son titre et moi je vous dit de revoir votre copie sur comment se construit un manga, qu'est ce qu'un titre, d'où il provient." Et nous on te demande d'arrêter de remettre en question un encadré qui est la parole directe de l'auteur qui est omniscient sur son œuvre. Lorsqu'il est dit dans le Databook que Mihawk est le n°1 en nom et en actualité c'est justement pour mettre fin à vos théories "Shanks est peut-être secrètement le n°1 puisqu'il s'est pas départagé avec Mihawk". Y a pas d'épéiste dans l'ombre plus fort que Mihawk donc il va vraiment falloir arrêter avec tes histoires de Shanks pas intéressé par le titre donc s'est pas départagé avec Mihawk donc Mihawk pas forcément meilleur. Le n°1 est définitivement Mihawk. "Non j'ai vu cet confirmation nulle part, comme je l'ai dis a Uchiha ce qu'on sait c'est que : Leur rivalité a commencé juste apres le décès de Roger" C'est vrai tu as techniquement raison car concrètement leur rivalité a commencé quelque part entre le décès de Roger et les débuts du manga. Mais ça vaut aussi pour toi donc pourquoi tu viens nous dire que Shanks est devenu Yonko après 'ses combats contre Mihawk alors puisque tu n'en sais strictement rien ? Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais c'est ça ? '"la technique, la dextérité, la puissance des lames de vent, c'est les caractéristiques principales de l'escrime, vient derriere les autres caractéristiques propres au personnage donc tu te trompes totalement." Je ne me trompes en rien. Un escrimeur c'est quelqu'un qui a pour style dominant l'épée. C'est ton problème si tu persistes à faire la sourde-oreille. Les lames d'air n'ont rien d'une caractéristique principale de l'épée. Fujitora n'avait pas l'air bien familier de cette technique et bien il y a plein d'épéistes qui n'en ont jamais utilisé jusqu'à présent. "Non mais je crois pas que Mihawk est devenu n°1 épéiste de l'histoire seulement parce que Oda l'a marqué sur une feuille tout en haut d'une liste ^^'" Mihawk est devenu le n°1 en nom et en réalité et via un encadré qui est une information factuelle parce que Oda en a décidé ainsi dans son scénario. Basta. "Non mais je crois possible qu'un gars très haut placé de one piece est nommé Mihawk de meilleur escrimeur pour ses capacités liés PRINCIPALEMENT a l'escrime oui, comme par exemple le Daymio, suite a un duel entre eux. Voilà une hypothèse qui ne serait pas wtf, comme je crois a beaucoups de possibilités lié a l'histoire et non a un classement absolu qui n'est en rien prouvé a ce jour" Et du coup il y avait interdiction d'utiliser le moindre Haki, de se protéger des lames de l'autre via le blindage corps et d'user de ses capacités physiques telles que la vitesse, l'agilité et de potentielles techniques du Rokushiki telles que le pas de Lune dans le combat pour pour les deux pour que le vainqueur rafle le titre c'est ça ?